


Unveiling

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some J/7 fluff inspired by this news article  https://trekmovie.com/2020/10/24/kate-mulgrew-talks-star-trek-prodigy-and-voyager-legacy-at-captain-janeway-monument-unveiling/Enjoy! :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Unveiling

**Author's Note:**

> Some J/7 fluff inspired by this news article https://trekmovie.com/2020/10/24/kate-mulgrew-talks-star-trek-prodigy-and-voyager-legacy-at-captain-janeway-monument-unveiling/
> 
> Enjoy! :=)

******

The celebration and ceremony had wound down, Kathryn had given her speech as demanded by the people and the press, and now she stood examining IT. The bronze bust had been made to resemble her in her prime, when _Voyager_ had been sometime in its third or fourth year in the Delta Quadrant. Below it, on the pedestal, the plaque read simply.

**IN HONOR OF  
KATHRYN JANEWAY  
BLOOMINGTON’S OWN**

She didn’t really like the usage of ‘in honor of’, it made it sound like she was dying or dead, and there was something else about the bust, something that she just couldn’t put her finger on.

“The nose is wrong”

Jumping, Kathryn turned, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw who had snuck up on her.

“Don’t _do that_ , Seven!” she panted out “you nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I doubt that would hurt you,” the former drone shrugged as she came over, the worn leather of her jacket briefly catching the sunlight “and, I repeat, the nose is wrong”

“Is it?” Kathryn asked, turning to examine the bust “so it is,” she realized “hmm, it’ll fade once the patina sets in” she declared.

“Still looks weird,” Seven shrugged, absently throwing an arm around Kathryn’s shoulders and pulling her close “still, it was nice of the town to sponsor the bust” she remarked.

“You think so?” Kathryn asked.

“You don’t?” Seven frowned at her.

“I don’t know, just…trapping my ship and crew halfway across the galaxy, doesn’t feel like something that should be honored”

“Maybe, but if you hadn’t been stuck out there, we might never have met” Seven pointed out.

Kathryn perked up.

“There is that” she nodded.

“See? Always a silver lining,” Seven grinned “come on, quit staring at yourself and let’s eat, I left Harry at the house to watch the stove, and knowing him he’ll forget about it and burn the place down”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that” Kathryn grinned, allowing herself to be tugged along by her wife, the bronze bust soon forgotten…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
